The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a technology of temporarily stopping moving image recording while a digital photographing apparatus is recording a moving image.
Digital photographing apparatuses having a moving image recording function are well known. The digital photographing apparatuses receive an image in a frame unit, and generate a moving image file by converting and compressing the received image. Since an operation of converting and compressing the received image requires a plurality of processes, the digital photographing apparatuses may be complex.
The moving image file generated as above includes a plurality of frames, and thus capacity of the moving image file is generally larger than capacity of an image file. Also, since the plurality of frames are displayed when the moving image file is displayed, a reproduction time is long. Many recent digital photographing apparatuses are provided in a form of mobile apparatuses, but since storage capacity of the mobile apparatuses is limited, a moving image file generated in the digital photographing apparatuses consumes a lot of storage capacity.
Most digital photographing apparatuses having a moving image recording function have a function of temporarily stopping moving image recording. Such a function temporarily stops recording of a moving image without completing the recording of a moving image, and restarts the recording when desired. A user may use the function so as to limit an input of unnecessary information by stopping recording of a moving image when required. Also, since the function enables the user to only record a moving image that the user wants and generate one moving image file, it is convenient for the user to edit content of the moving image file while recording the moving image.
By using the function, an amount of input frames may be reduced. Accordingly, an amount of frames that are to be processed by a digital photographing apparatus is reduced, and a size of generated moving image file is reduced. Also, since unnecessary information is not included in the moving image file, a reproduction time is reduced while displaying the moving image and it is convenient to search for a moving image that is displayed.